Tenacity (Season 2)
Tenacity (Season 2) will be the second episode of season 2 of Project: Glee, a Glee Project fanfic, in which sixteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. It will be released on December 14, 2012. *'Homework Assingment: So What 'by Pink. *'Homework Assingment Winner: Marina Bell ' *'Guest mentor: Joy Lexington ' *'Music Video: Livin´ On A Prayer' *'Eliminated: Lohan Ridger and Eliza Reid ' 'Episode -Simon, Jayden, Hermione, Cassidy, Cameron, Chace, Bree and Dillion are talking on the sofas.- Bree: It was so hard to see Elevate go last week. Cassidy: Yeah, he was the first of many, only three or four of us will be left on the finale. Simon: This week is a completely new week for me. Confession cam, Simon: After being in the bottom last week, I set a goal on myself, I will give it my all this week and all weeks to come. Confession cam, Jayden: Being in the bottom last week sucked, but this is a completely new week for me, and I´m just coming back stronger and learning from my mistakes. -Robert enters the room.- Cameron: Robert´s here! -The rest of the contenders gather around on the sofas.- Robert; Hey guys! It was hard to see Elevate go, we´ll all really miss him. And now, a new week starts, you guys better be ready and give it your all this week, get ready to get slushied, ´cause this week is Tenacity! -Roxi, Mikaela, Reid and Marina smile.- Confession cam, Roxi: Tenacity! I can be so tenacious! After all I´ve been through, yeah, I´m really tenacious! Confession cam, Marina: Last week I almost performed in front of Ryan, but now I´ll kill it this week! I think I can be really tenacious, this wheelchair just makes me more and more stronger. Confession cam, Chace: I really feel I´m tenacious, I mean... I had to be tenacious all my life becuase of my commercial situation, I had to be so tenacious to get here, and do the best for me and my dad. Robert: Your homework assingment this week is So What, by Pink. -Mikaela smiles and gasps.- Mikaela: I love that song! Robert: Here you have the lyrics, divided in 15, you guys know what to do. -Robert leaves the room.- Audri: I think we should all sing the beginning together, like harmonising it and making it powerful.. Dillion: Cool idea! -Dillion smiles at Audri. Audri makes a little smile while she pulls her hair away from her face.- Mikaela: I want line 1! Confession cam, Roxi: Mikaela won the homework assingment last week, and I´m gonna make sure she isn´t the one that wins it this time! Roxi: Ha! Mikaela!... You´re not having that one! -Mikaela frowns.- Mikaela: Why not? Roxi: You already had the line you wanted last week, and it´s time to let the others shine. -Mikaela roles her eyes.- Mikaela: You´re just saying that because you want that line. Roxi: What if I do? -Mikaela and Roxi stare at each other, eyes fixed at each other, without blinking a bit.- Mikaela: Then, sorry for you, but that line´s mine. -Roxi smiles.- Roxi: No, honey, it isn´t. -Mikaela grabs Roxi by her hair. Roxi screams and slaps Mikaela. Mikalea opens her mouth and is about to slap Roxi back, but Cameron and Reid come over and separate them.- Reid: Stop it! both of you! Calm down! Bree: Girls, there´s no need to fight, okay? Roxi: You better don´t mess with me Mikalea! -Mikaela laughs.- Audri: Stop it! Really! We´re not here to fight! We´re not supposed to fight between each other! We gotta be friends, we gotta stay together! Really, no more fighting between the two of you, it´s useless and all you cause is damage to yourselves. Nobody wants to see this happen again, you girls gotta stay together. Cassidy: I don´t think any of them deserves the line after this. Sorry girls, but you really don´t. Reid: Okay, let´s just forget about this, and get it started with So what. -Homework assingment, choir room.- Robert: So, you guys ready? You really want to impress this judge, she really showed us her tenacity right here, it´s.... Joy Lexington! -Joy, smiling and waving her hand, enters the choir room.- -The contenders all shout and cheer.- Confession cam, Marina: Joy! I love her! She´s so perfect! Joy: Hey everyone! Robert: Joy went through ups and downs here, and on tenacity week she really changed herself and gave it her all and managed to get first on the callback list. She´s an example for all of you. Joy: I paid him to say that! -Everyone laughs.- Joy: Tenacity is about being able to don´t let anything stop you, you gotta give your all to achieve your goals, and never loose confidence! Robert; They´ve been working on So What.. Joy: Great! Let´s see it! -So What- All: na-na-na-na, na-na-na na-na-na-na, na-na-na Eliza: I guess I just lost my husband Lohan: I don´t know where he went. Bree: So, I´m gonna drink my money Hermione: I´m not gonna pay his rent. Simon: I got a brand new attitude Mikaela: And I´m gonna wear it tonight Roxi: I´m gonna get in trouble Marina: I wanna start a fight! Chace: So, so what? Reid: I´m still a rock star Dillion: I got my rock moves Jayden: And I don´t need you Audri: I´m alright Cameron: I´m just fine! Cassidy: And you´re a too! All: So, so what? I am a rock star! I got my rock moves, And I don´t want you tonight. -Joy and Robert smile and clap.- Robert: Awesome performance guys! Really, really good. Joy: Yeah, I loved it! Eliza, I couldn´t tell you were that into it, you seemed disconnected, and you weren´t tenacious. Lohan, I could tell you were shy, nervous... you weren´t giving it your all, and you could do much better. The rest of you were great! Simon, you just did it perfectly! Your line seemed... so real when you sang it, I could tell you got a brand new attitude, I loved it! Roxi, I could tell you are really tenacious, and it also seemed so real and you really stood out, it was great. Marina! You were incredible! You took that high note and just killed it! You were so tenacious! You seemed to be doing your best and it was just incredible. Reid, you seem really convinced and determined for your goal and you owned it! Robert: So, Joy, who do you pick as the winner? Joy: In the end, I pick... -Camera flashes between Simon, Roxi, Marina and Reid.- Joy: Marina! -Marina opens her eyes as wide as she can and then smiles.- Marina: Oh my god! Thank you so much! Confession cam, Marina: I won! I won! I feel so glad about it! Yes! My effort did paid out! Robert: Congratulations, Marina, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Joy and a stand out in this week´s group number, which is... Joy: Livin´ On a Prayer by Bon Jovi! Dillion: YES! Confession cam, Dillion: I love Bon Jovi! Bon Jovi and tenacity, I´m gonna kill it this time! Confession cam, Lohan: Bon Jovi is definitely not my type, but I´m still gonna do my best! Robert: In the music video, some of you will get slushied all around the hallway! others will be part of the school´s handball team, and some of you will be doing sports outside, you really got to be tenacious this week! There´s no choreogrpahy this week. Joy: Bye guys, good luck everyone! Stay strong! -Vocals with Nikki.- Marina: Whoah, we´re halfway there, whoah, livin´ on a prayer Nikki: Great! great! great! Marina! Hermione: Whoah! We´re halfway there! Whoah! livin´ on a prayer Nikki: Nope, Hermione, put more tone into it, just... make it more tancious okay? -Hermione nods.- Hermione: Yeah. Confession cam, Hermione: I´m just thinking about my dad´s and my sister´s deaths, which are making me very vulnerable instead of tenacious. I´m gonna win this for them, so, I really gotta step it up. -Video shoot.- Erik: Hello everyone! Okay, so you guys gotta bring it all this week and be as tenacious as you can! You´ll all be on different settings. Some of you will be playing football, others are at a handball game, some are being slushied, and much more. And I want each one of you to don´t step back, okay? You´ll have to do hard things, but never step back, that´s the key. -Handball game. Jayden, Cassidy, Mikaela and Bree are playing handball.- -Jayden receives a ball on his face, and keeps going.- Erik: Cut! Great, Jayden! You really improved from last week! -Jayden smiles.- Erik: Then, Bree, your turn. You´ll get hit by many balls, but you gotta keep going and remember to lip sync. -Bree receives many balls. She screams.- Bree: Ahh! Stop it! Confession cam, Bree: I really wanted to do it right, I can be so tenacious. But it wasn´t an easy thing with all that balls. Erik: Bree! Are you okay? -Bree smiles.- Bree: Yeah. Let´s do it again. Erik: Don´t step back, Bree. -After two more takes, Bree gets it.- -Corridor.- -Eliza and Chace are running down the corridor, and receive slushies all over them. Eliza stops and trembles.- Erik: You okay, Eliza? -Eliza nods.- Eliza: Yeah... but it´s just... so... cold. Erik: Let´s do it again. Eliza, just embrace the cold! -Eliza gets slushied again, and stops.- Zach: She isn´t tenacious at all! Robert; No, and Joy also noted that on the homework assingment. Zach: Let me go talk to her, see if everything´s alright. -Zach walks towards Eliza.- Zach: Hey, Eliza. Everything okay? -Eliza nods.- Eliza: Yeah! It´s just that I never imagined slushies could be so difficult! Zach: Just have cinfidence in yourself, and keep going, okay? We know you can rock this. -Eliza nods and smiles.- -She gets it right this time.- -Marina is on the corridor.- Erik: You sure you wanna do this? Marina: I´m absolutely sure. Confession cam, Marina: As I´m on a wheelchair, I "take slushies" differently, they generate too much cold, and I can´t move, and it will be hard and difficult for me, but I´ll do my best. Always. -Marina receives slushies all over her. She keeps going.- Nikki: It´s incredible how she improved from last week ´till now. Zach: I know! She seems a totally different person right now, she is so detemrined. Erik: Cut! Great Marina! -Final scene.- -The contendors hold hands, form a straight line, and receive slushies. Lohan seems to back out.- Zach: Lohan doesn´t feel comfortable, at all. Erik: Cut! Lohan, you okay with the slushies? Lohan: Kinda, but, let´s do it again. -They shoot again. Lohan backs up.- Confession cam, Lohan: Slushies aren´t an easy thing, at all! And I´m not the most tenacious guy... I hope this doesn´t get me in the bottom 3. - -Livin´ On a Prayer- - The guys are changing on the dressing rooms.- -Cameron is dressed up playing football on a field, running with the ball on his hands, escaping tackles and managing to stay on the ground.- Cameron: Tommy used to work on the docks, union´s been on strike, he´s down on his luck, it´s tough... so tough. -Cameron passes the ball to Reid.- Reid: Gina works the dinner all day, working for her man, she brings home her pay. For love- for love. -Scene changes and Jayden is playing a handball match.- Jayden: She says we gotta hold on, to what we got. -Jayden receives a ball on his head.- Cassidy: ´Cause it doesn´t make a difference if we make it or not. -Cassidy gets hit by a ball.- Mikaela: We got each other and that´s a lot. -Mikaela gets hit by many balls.- Bree: For love- we´ll give it a shot! -Bree receives a many balls.- -Scene changes and Simon and Hermione anre walking down a corridor, receiving slushies all around them.- Simon and Hermione: Whooah, we´re halfway there, whoah, livin´ on a prayer! -They are followed by Eliza and Chace.- Chace: Take my hand, and we´ll make it- I swear Eliza: Whoah! Livin´ on a prayer! -Audri and Dillion are running and paintballs are throwed at them.- Audri: We´ve got to hold on, to what we´ve got. Dillion: ´Cause it doesn´t make a difference if we make it or not. -Lohan and Audri are being slushied.- Lohan: We´ve got each other and that´s a lot. Roxi: For love- we´ll give it a shot! -Marina is on her wheelchair, being slushied on the hallway.- Marina: Whoah! We´re halfway there! -The rest of the contendors join Marina on the hallway.- Marina: Whoah! Livin´ On A Prayer! -All of the contendors grab hands with each other, forming a staright line, and are slushied all over.- Marina: Take my hand! We´ll make, it I swear! Whoah! Livin´ On A Prayer. -Reveal of the bottom 3.- Robert: This week was all about Tenacity. You guys had to surpass many obstacles, don´t step back and you needed a lot of confidence. Most importantly, you had to surprise us. This being said, Marina, you´re first on the callback list. -Marina smiles.- Marina: Yes! Thanks so much! Good luck, guys. -Marina leaves the stage.- Confession cam, Marina: Yes! This is just what I wanted this week! Gosh, I feel so great! Robert: Simon, Dillion, Roxi, Audri, Mikaela, Jayden, Cameron, Chace, Reid, Cassidy, great work this week guys. You´re all called back for next week. -Bree, Eliza, Hermione and Lohan are left on stage.- Robert: All four of you had trouble this week. Bree, you stepped out on the music video when you were hit by the balls, and it took you many takes to finally get it, you didn´t impressed us as we knew you could be tenacious, and you needed to step it up. Eliza, you had many problems being tenacity week, and Joy did noticed on the homework assingment that you weren´t tenacious and you seemed disconnected, and that showed up on the shoot, we needed many takes of you and you also needed to step it up. Nikki: Hermione, you seemed weak on the booth, when I excpected much better from you, and you just seemed as if you weren´t giving your all and something distracted you. Robert: Lohan, you also seemed weak this week. You weren´t giving your all and you weren´t tenacious. You also hid yourself and we needed many shots of you. You also had to step out a lot more. Lohan, you´ll perform for Ryan tonight. -Lohan nods and lowers his head.- Zach: Eliza, you´ll also perform for Ryan tonight. -Eliza nods.- Robert:(To Bree and Hermione) We went on between the two of you for quite long. But, in the end, Hermione... you´re called back for next week. -Hermione hugs Bree and leaves the stage.- Nikki: Bree, your song is It Will Rain, by Bruno Mars. -Bree smiles.- Bree: Cool. Nikki: Eliza, your song is I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis. -Eliza jumps up and down.- Eliza: Great! I´ll kill it! Nikki: And Lonah, your song is Never Say Never, by The Fray. -Lohan smiles.- Zach: So, go! -Rehearsal room, Bree.- Bree: Everyday it will rain, rain rain... Confession cam, Bree: This song is so emotional to me. It reminds me of my ex boyfriend...the-the- one that..... but, I will just kill it on stage, I´m so determined and I want to show my family I´m worth something. And I will. -Rehearsal room, Eliza- Eliza: I dreamed a dream of time.... Confession cam, Eliza: Being in the bottom 3 feels really bad. But I´m not ready to go yet, I belong to glee and Ryan will see that. -Rehearsal room, Lohan.- Lohan: Don´t let me go, don´t let me go... Confession cam, Lohan: I will do my best on stage, I think I really deserve this. I feel I am actualy tenacious, I just had trouble this week. But I´ll just keep fighting for my goal, which is Glee. -Auditorium.- -Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach take a seat.- Robert: This week was Tenacity, and the cotnedors had to come out of their shell and surpass many challenges, fight for their goals and impress us. These three had trouble with it. Ryan: I see. Robert: First is Bree. Bree comes from a very dark past. Her boyfriend got killed by her own family, and she really got depressed, until she decided to start a new life with Project Glee. This week, she had trouble at the shoot, she stepped out when she got hit by balls and she seemed shy and wasn´t giving her all this week. Ryan: Bring her out. -Bree enters the stage.- Bree: Hi, I´m Bree Ashley, and I´ll be singing It Will Rain. -It Will Rain, Bree.- Bree: If you ever leave me, baby,Leave some morphine at my doorCause it would take a whole lot of medicationTo realize what we used to have,We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save meNo matter how long my knees are on the floor, ohSo keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makingTo keep you by my sideAnd keep you from walking out the door. Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain -The mentors clap.- Ryan: Very good, Bree! You sounded just so emotional, and it was a very powerful performance. What were you thinking about? Bree: About my ex boyfriend... I think about him every day and... It´s really hard for me- -Bree cries.- Bree: I want this so much, Ryan... more than anything.... I will do it for him. I promise I will get better. Ryan: Okay, I really like your determination, and it would be good if we could have seen it a little bit more this week. But I really like you, Bree. You can go now. -Bree leaves the stage.- Robert: Next is Eliza. Eliza had trouble being Tenacious this week, she seemed disconnected all week long, and we needed many, many shots of her when we excpected her to do much better. -Eliza enters the stage.- Eliza: Hey! I´m Eliza Reid, and I´ll be singing I Dreamed a Dream, from my favourite musical, Les Mis. -I Dreamed A Dream, Eliza.- Eliza: There was a time when men were kind When their voices were soft And their words inviting There was a time when love was blind And the world was a song And the song was exciting There was a time Then it all went wrong I dreamed a dream in time gone by When hope was high And life worth living I dreamed that love would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used and wasted There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung, no wine untasted -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Very, very good, Eliza! I can tell you´re very determined and you are glee. Eliza: Yeah, I feel I belong to glee so much! Ryan: I can really see that, but I need you to step it up! Eliza: I will, I promise I will. Ryan: Okay, you can go now. -Eliza leaves the stage.- Robert: Finally, there´s Lohan. Lohan has had a very, very tough life, he went from a lot, his father sexually abusing him and his mother out on drugs, but he kept fighting on and he´s so determined to win this. This week, he seemes really week, he didn´t gave his all and backed out on the video. -Lohan enters the stage.- Lohan: Hello, I´m Lohan Ridger, and I´ll be singing Never Say Never, by The Fray. -Never Say Never, Lohan.- Lohan: There's some things we don't talk about Rather do without And just hold the smile Falling in and out of love Ashamed and proud of Together all the while You can never say never Why we don't know when Time and time again Younger now than we were before Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go X2 Ryan: Very good, Lohan very good. I really like your voice. And you really got determination to win this. Lohan: Thanks. Ryan: I just don´t want you to back out, or donpt give the full of yourself as you did on the music video. Lohan: I promise I won´t, Ryan. Ryan: I hope you do. You can go now. -Lohan leaves the stage.- Ryan: So, Bree. Bree did so good, she was so emotional and powerful at the same time, and I really like her determination and she really wants this for her boyfriend, she´s really strong. But, if she does, I don´t know why she wasn´t there this week, she could have given her best. -Flashes to waiting room.- Bree: I don´t know what will happen. Ryan really likes my determination, but I´m so scared, maybe he didn´t liked it that I backed out, I feel so bad of myself. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And, Eliza. I do like her, I mean, she´s glee! She seems so sweet and nice. But, we needed many shots of her, and we expected much more from her, maybe it will be difficult to work with her on set. -Flashes to auditorium.- Eliza: I think Ryan likes me. But he really saw I wasn´t tenacious this week. I´m so nervous. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Lohan. I think he´s great, he went through a lot and he´s really determined, but I also want him to step it up, we need someone who we can work with easily on set, and I think he needs to get out of his shell. -Flashes to waiting room.- Lohan: I donpt know what will happen. Ryan likes me, but he says I´m still not giving my best. I wish I did. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Maybe it´s time to eliminate those who will be difficult to work with. Robert: I think so. Nikki: So these. -Zach lets out a tear.- Ryan: You crying, Zach? -Zach rubs his eyes.- Zach: I´m okay. But it´s a sad elimination. Robert: Yeah. -Waiting room.- -Robert enters the room.- Robert: Hey guys, unfortunately, the list is up, so... go take a look. -Robert leaves the room.- -Bree, Eliza and Lohan are hugged.- Audri: Good luck, guys. -Bree, Eliza and Lohan leave the room.- -Bree walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Bree: I want this as much as I want to breath, going will be a disaster... I´m not ready yet, and I got so much to give. -Eliza walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Eliza: Being in the bottom sucks, I hope Ryan saw that I´m glee, and I hope he does see me on glee. -Lohan walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Lohan: I´m so nervous. I feel I could have done much better this week. I really want this. -Bree looks at the list.- -Eliza looks at the list.- -Lohan looks at the list.- CALLED BACK: *'Marina' *'Simon ' *'Dillion ' *'Roxi ' *'Audri' *'Mikaela' *'Jayden' *'Cameron' *'Chace' *'Reid' *'Cassidy' *'Hermione' *'Bree' NOT CALLED BACK: *'Lohan' *'Eliza' '-Bree smiles. Then covers her mouth and cries.- -Lohan nods silently.- -Eliza stares and a tear fells down her cheek.- -The contendors gather around Lohan and Eliza.- Confession cam, Lohan: I´m just going home even stronger, this has been the experience of a lifetime, and I´m forever grateful. I´m really proud of what I´ve done here. Confession cam, Eliza: This two weeks have been the best week of my whole life. I go home with the best friends ever, and there´s so much more to come. -Keep Holding On, Lohan and Eliza.- Lohan and Eliza: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through -On the next Project: Glee- Narrator: Things get teary on vulnerability... -Bree and Audri are seen crying.- Narrator: Get ready for a very emotional week! Trivia *First episode on Project Glee in which Brandon Foster is absent. *First episode on Project Glee to have a double elimination. *Second time that Zach cries because of an elimination, the first time was because of Drew´s elimination during Rival-ability (Season 1) - Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes